Taylor Corelli
Biography Childhood Born on Nar Shaddaa to a lower class family as the middle child, who received little to no attention as middle children rarely do. This of course caused Taylor to rebel and seek out the attention she so richly deserved in her own eyes. As a young child she was caught torturing the neighbor’s pets. This constituted beatings at the hand of her father. What her father did not know which caused her to act out further was that her brothers were beating her further for no apparent reason. Disturbing behavior No matter how often she told either of her parents, they seemed oblivious to the fact that Taylor was receiving such treatment. The middle child soon resorted to more drastic measures and began not only torturing the neighborhood pets. Soon they began disappearing. Upon searching their daughter’s belongings and hiding places, they found the rotting carcasses of the pets. It was then that their father took it upon himself to begin his own matter of discipline by putting out his cigaras in her back. She came to find out later as their father focused all his anger on Taylor, Sovi and Minn were no longer being whored out to others to supply their parents with the drugs they needed so badly. The plan Taylor’s plan to kill her parents shortly thereafter was quashed when she came to find that her parents were deep in debt with Gorzola the Hutts for drugs. Their only hope to save themselves was to sell their daughters. At the tender age of 16, Taylor had hopes that they would sell them all to the same Hutt. But to no avail. They were all sold to different Hutts. As a slave Taylor was clearly disobedient and attempted many escapes. Scars upon scars plague her back now. For 6 years she was raped and beaten all because her parents were in debt due to their spice addiction. The only thing that kept her alive was the need to escape and find her sisters. Until the fateful day that her sisters came in escorted by none other than spice traders. They had been in on it the entire time. Jonathan deWinter Rage, hatred, fury and repulsion were the only feelings on the woman’s mind anymore. The only thing on her mind was to liberate herself from the dank prison she was in and make her way off the pathetic planet once and for all. That was until she was able to return and kill the lot of them. Late one evening she was able to pick the lock on her bonds and sneak out. To get the money to gain passage off planet she slit the throat of one of the men who’d paid to “sleep” with her and took his credits. She paid for the first outbound ship leaving Nar Shaadda and she did not even know it's destination. With a 50,000 credit bounty on her head, she didn't get far. The bounty hunter brought her back to Sovi and Minn who through her back in to be whored out, raped and beaten some more. Finally dressing her up for a 'visitor.' Taylor was able to conduct business in a room and on a bed compared to being chained to a wall naked. The man who'd presented himself was nearly beaten to death himself. Reveling in the fact that he wanted her to tend to his wounds, she pressed hard into them and patched them up with Bacta. While he 'slept' she counted to 5,000 in a corner. Some 10 hours later, he decided then he wanted to use her but gave her a boon. Her request was for him to get her off Nar Shaddaa. He proceeded to burn her brand to change it and give her her very first orgasm. And in return she pleased him sexually. After they were done, his whore went to get his food in the process stabbing the cook to get the food faster. He was impressed and indubitably speechless by her act. When he told her he was going to get her out of there, he just needed to speak to her sisters, she showed him the cameras. Sovi and Minn came dashing in. Using a knife, the stranger buried it into Sovi's chest. Minn, he pinned onto the bed with her ass in the air. He revealed himself to be a man by the name of Jonathan deWinter. Taylor, being the vindictive bitch she is, caressed her sister's chin and and teased her how she was going to kill her by shoving something up her pooner. Jonathan awarded her such a gift with his lightsaber. Taylor jammed it up inside her sister and ignited the saber, killing Minn instantly. Jonathan ravaged Taylor on her sister's dead body and they left Nar Shaddaa. With her committing murder and now on the run, she's using an alias, Taylor Vercet. Rugrats! What the fuck? He asked her how long she was going to stay with him. She said as long as he would have her. Because she loved him. Out of the admittance of love, he demanded that she given him children that would make him proud and that would be proud of him. Since Taylor really had no choice at what Jonathan wanted since he had not really defined their relationship per ce. He impregnated her first with Paige deWinter. Then two years later, out came Demetrius deWinter. Needless to say, Jonathan wants more children than the two of them. She's come to find that the two brats she's given birth to are the frist two full blood siblings that Jonathan has ever produced. A year after Demetrius came Breanna deWinter , the third full blooded sibling that Jonathan and Taylor had produced. Shortly thereafter along came Nickolaus deWinter. The fourth full blood sibling that Jonathan has had with a woman. She is currently pregnant with yet another one of his children. It's going to be a boy. Jonathan has vowed to marry Taylor the day that Demetrius makes the rank of Sith Master. Taylor will see to it long before then. She just hasn't told him yet. A Twisted Kind of Love Yes, there is love in their relationship. From Jonathan's side as well. He may not say it, but Taylor knows full well that he does. Yes, she sees the side of Jonathan that no one else does. No matter what happens between them. In which he does physically hurt her when Paige acts out, Taylor still loves and stays with him. Though Taylor learned her lesson long ago and does act like a lady in public if not in private. Though Taylor is a very possessive woman. Category:Character Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Female